medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redrun
Blossomail (ブロッソメイル) known in English as Redrun is a DVL-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 4. Description Redrun is a fearsome looking Medabot, with devil-like horns and wings, a long tail, and a white face made to resemble a skull. The most notable feature of her appearance is her reddish-pink color, which stands out on a devil-type Medabot. In the manga where she appears, Redrun is shown normally walking on four legs, but has the ability to stand on two. In contrast, when she appears in Medabots Spirits, she is completely bipedal and only switches to four legs in her Medachange form. While Medachanged, she opens her "mouth" to reveal two glowing eyes inside. Redrun is portrayed in the anime as being extremely fast, powerful, and resistant to attacks. She wears a golden skull-shaped shield over her left arm, which covers her head like a mask when Medachanged. Her name may be a reference to "redrum" (murder spelled backwards) from Stephen King's novel The Shining. In the games Both of Redrun's Arm Parts are extremely powerful, but have the "Sacrifice" attribute and will self-destruct with one use. When Redrun Medachanges, she becomes a multi-leg type who performs best on volcanoes and mountains. All three of Redrun's Drives are "Destroy" attacks that will completetly destroy parts, but only if the target is in its cooldown phase. Drive A has the "Snipe" skill, while Drives B and C have the "Shoot" skill. 'In Medarot 4' Redrun is a wild, rampaging Medarot who the player must defeat after Ikki defeats Orochi. After the battle, Redrun is badly broken and must be taken to Dr. Aki. After Ikki becomes the Medamaster, which happens after a series of exams at the Medabots Corporation, Aki is done fixing her and Ikki can go back to obtain her parts. 'In Medarot Navi' Redrun is under the command of Tamawo. She is found twice during the postgame as part of Rintaro's party, acting as the leader during their first Robattle with Kasumi. After the second battle she, Rintaro and the others join Kasumi as partners. 'In Medarot 7' Redrun' model number has been changed to DVL03. 'In Medarot 8' The "C" was added at the end of Redrun's model number to signify her having a Medachange. In the anime In Medabots Spirits, Redrun was created by XtremeTech and designed by Kam as a powerful Kilobot and made her debut in "Redrun Away". Unfortunately, she managed to escape and began causing chaos and attacking Metabee and Ginkai's Unitrix due to being programmed to fight worthy opponents. Aided by the Mystery Medafighter, Ikki and Metabee challenge Redrun again. Sadly, Redrun proved too resilient for both Metabee and Roks, but unexpectedly froze as she began transforming. Kam revealed Redrun is doomed to shut down after 24 hours since she's still a prototype. Redrun is then taken away, with Kam assuring Ikki and his friends that they would see her again. In "Once a Medafighter Part One" Kam managed to get Redrun under his control and had her replace Exor. Interfering in Ginkai's championship battle against Ikki, Kam ordered Redrun to attack Metabee and even proceeded to destroy his medal. In the following episode, Kam has Redrun brutally attacks Ginkai's Unitrix after his betrayal. She's finally stopped when the Mystery Medafighter appears and has Roks shut down her arms. Once Redrun is repaired, she upon Kam's orders, mercilessly destroys Exor to make the replacement official. She is then used during a rematch against Ginkai and his new Medabot Arc-Dash. After Ginkai gave the Mystery Medafighter Tyrelbeetle's parts, they combined their Medabots into Masterbeetle who overpowered and defeated Redrun. During a plan to ruin Ikki's reputation, Redrun is lent by a talented gamer named Banjo in "Fall From Grace Part One". Despite being somehow able to control the dangerous Kilobot, Banjo oddly loses interest in Redrun upon finishing his job returned her to Kam. Redrun didn't stay separated from Banjo for long however, as he decided to keep her when Kam offers her to him in "Mystery Medafighter Unmasked". In exchange, Banjo helps Kam look for the Mystery Medafighter by making Redrun attack Medabots at random. Redrun is used by Banjo again "Poor Miss Nae", where he robattles Ikki after beating him in several arcade games. Though Redrun initially overwhelmed Metabee due to her superior power, Ikki eventually came up with a clever strategy to take down the Kilobot for the first time. Redrun is then given to Miss Nae so she could repair her. In "Winner Take All", Redrun is used to test the new Kilobot, Gryphon's power and she is easily defeated along with Unitrix. Redrun's model number in the anime is DVL-42212, similar to Blackram. Also, the English dub also incorrectly referred to her as a male. Gallery Red-Run.png File:Art-Redrun1.jpg Related Medabots Category:Medabots that can Medachange Category:Kilobots Category:Female Characters Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Characters Category:Medabots with cards Category:Medarot 4 Medarots